Teen Wizards Go!
by FriskedAway
Summary: Beastboy accidentally teleports himself to the Wizarding World. The other titans follow. They explore Hogwarts and have lots of fun. But who created the portal, and why?
1. Chapter 1: A sick house-elf

One night in the life of the Teen Titans..

'zzz..'  
'Zzz…z..z…z..'  
'*EXTREMELY NOISY SNORE*'  
'Stop snoring, guys! I can't sleep!', Beast Boy yelled.  
'*SNORE*'  
'GAAAHH!'  
Beastboy jumped up from his bed, and searched for his plush gorilla.

 _Luckily I have a plush gorilla.. I thought it was under my dirty socks.._

I hope nobody knows that I have a plush-

'AAAAAHH! HELP! WAKE UP! ROBIN, RAVEN, STAR, CYBOR-' Beast Boy shouted.

 **The Next Morning.**

"Good mor- ning, Titans. ' Robin said.  
He sniffed in the fresh air, and sighed.  
'Beautiful fresh air, and a lovely sunny day!' he exclaimed.  
Robin grabbed a small music player from a white shelf and attached an enormous speaker to it.  
He turned the volume all the way up, and pressed a big purple button.  
'Time for morning exercise.'

Loud music began to play.

Robin danced for 15 minutes, until he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door .

'Robin, could you stop with the dancing, I need to get the sleep.' Starfire whispered.  
'Sleep? Sleep is for the weak!' Robin yelled.

'Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven are still having the nap in the bed.'  
'Well then. That means they're weak.'  
'I made hot dogs for everybody!' Cyborg tells the titans.

'Except Cyborg then.' Robin sighed. 'Well, gotta get back to work!'  
Suddenly a floating black fist grabbed Robin's neck. 'But first, hotdogs.' Raven said before letting go of Robin.

 **10 minutes later..**

'The hotdogs, they are the delicious!'  
'Tasty..'  
'V-e-r-y good!'

'Thanks for the compliments, but where's Beast Boy?' Cyborg asked.  
'Still sleeping, right? Where else would he be?' Robin said.

 **1 hour later..**  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*  
'Crime alert!' Robin shouted, holding the alarm. 'Cyborg! Go wake up Beast Boy!'

Cyborg ran to Beast Boy's bedroom.

'Wakey wakey, Beasty! We have to fight crime!' he said, pulling away the sheets.

Cyborg gasped. There was nobody in the bed.  
'Robin, Starfire, Raven! He's gone!'  
The other three titans left the kitchen and entered the bedroom.  
'Where could he be?' Cyborg cried while rummaging through the piles of underwears, action figures and other mess.  
'You gotta help me, guys- AAAAHHHH!'  
Cyborg had looked under the dirty socks, and before he knew it, he was whisked away.  
'Cyborg is gone! What did he do?' Robin gasped.  
'Hmm.. he looked under the dirty socks..' Raven mumbled.  
'Then we must look under the socks which are the dirty!' Starfire explained.  
The three titans crawled on their hands and feet to the pile of disgusting feet gloves.  
'One,' Robin started.  
'Two…' Raven followed.  
'Threeeeeee!' Starfire screamed.

And there was nobody left in the tower.

 **A few hours ago at Hogwarts..**

'Albus.. I'm afraid to tell her. You go.' Rose whispered.  
'Okay, okay..'  
'Headmaster… Mcgonagall?' Albus asked.  
'Yes, Albus? You can say Professor Mcgonagall, if you want.' Minerva Mcgonagall answered, looking up from a piece of parchment which she was reading.  
Rose opened the door and tiptoed inside.  
'Rose Weasley and I.. have found a creature in the Forbidden Forest.'  
'What?! You went into the Forest without any good reason, looking for creatures? There is a reason students are not allowed there!'  
'But..' Rose argued.  
'No 'buts', Rose. Go back to class, you two. I'll take away 50 points from Gryffindor. 25 for each of you.' Mcgonagall interrupted.  
'It looked so helpless! It was out cold! It looked like a sick house elf or something!' Rose cried.  
Mcgonagall thought for a second. 'I have an idea..'


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Forest

And so Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley walked into the Forbidden Forest.. with Hagrid.  
'So where was that house elf-like creature you saw?' Hagrid asked.  
'Well, it was out cold, laying down next to that fallen oak tree.' Rose pointed.

There was nothing next to the fallen oak.

'It's gone! ' Albus shouted.  
His voice echoed through the vastness.  
'Well, let's go back then..' Rose insisted.  
'No,no,no! Stay here, you two!' Hagrid shouted .'We must find that sick house elf thing. Let's walk slowly through the forest. If you see the thing, just stick your hand up.'  
Albus and Rose agreed.

The threesome walked deeper and deeper into the spooky forest. Suddenly something moved between some bushes.  
Albus ran to the bushes to look closely at what was there.  
'I can see it.' He whispered. 'It's a green house elf thing, with four people.'  
'Muggles?' Hagrid asked.  
'I have no idea. I'm trying to hear what they're saying.. it's not clear enough.'  
Rose shook her head. 'This is not good. Even if they aren't muggles, how did they get here?'  
Hagrid shrugged. ' Well , you can't apparate here , so that's not how they came here.'  
'Wait, a purple guy is looking at us.'Albus whispered.  
'AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!'  
'AAHHH!' Albus yelled.  
'AL!' Rose and Hagrid shouted simultaneously.  
Albus was hit by a curse.  
'Rose, RUN AND TAKE ALBUS WITH YOU.' Hagrid ordered.  
He took a big net he sometimes used to catch big creatures out of his pocket.  
'AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!'  
And the half-giant blew threw the net over the monsters.


	3. Chapter 3: Madam Pomfrey

'Al?'  
'Albus?'  
'Wake up, Al! Please wake up!'  
'Albus Severus Potter!'

Albus opened his eyes.

He saw his family and friends standing around him. He was laying in a bed, and the room in which he was lying, smelled like medicine.

'Oh, Albus!' Ginny cried, hugging her son. 'You're alive!'  
'Mom? What are you doing here? What happened?' Albus asked, shocked. 

'You got hit by a curse. We don't know which one.' James, his brother, said. 

'And Hagrid also got cursed..' Rose whispered. 'Poor Hagrid, he hasn't woken up yet, but he has captured the monsters or creatures or whatever those things were..'

Albus sat up to see who else came to visit him. He saw Teddy and Victoire, lots of his cousins, and even Scorpius.  
'Mom?' He asked.  
'Yes, dear?'  
'Where is dad? And where is Lily?'

'Daddy and Lily are outside, honey. Lily is crying because she's worried about you.' Ginny whispered, stroking his hair gently.  
'Can I see them both?'  
'Of course, darling.'

'Dad, Lily!' Albus jumped up from his hospital bed and embraced his father and his sister.

'Albus!' Lily sobbed. 'Are you okay? Are you still hurt?'  
'I'm fine, Lily.' Albus said, cuddling his little sister.  
'Oh, thank goodness!'  
'Dad?' Albus asked.  
'Yes, Al?' Harry answered. 

'I'm sorry that I went into the Forbidden Forest at just saw something strange , and we wanted to know what it was...'  
Harry Potter remembered his similar experience in his first year, when he had been punished for being out of bed at night. He, Hermione, Ron and Draco had been sent into the forest with Hagrid to look for unicorns. Harry and Draco had found a dead unicorn. Draco had fled, but Harry didn't.

But suddenly You-Know-Who appeared out of nowhere. His scar had hurt so much that he had fainted. If Firenze didn't save him, then it could have ended worse…

Harry told the story to his son.

'Really, dad?' Albus asked in shock.  
'It's true.' Ron said, who had just arrived.  
'Uncle Ron!' Albus cried with joy and hugged him.

The hugging and kissing continued for about 10 minutes.

'Okay, okay!' Madam Pomfrey yelled. ' Everyone get out, now. He needs some rest.'  
'Bye, Albus!'  
'Bye ,Al!'  
'Bye, everybody!' Albus shouted.  
Harry Potter gave his son a kiss on the cheek. 'See you soon, Al. Have fun!' And he slowly closed the door.

Albus sighed. 'Madam Pomfrey, I think I'm okay now.'  
She checked his temperature. It was 37 degrees Celsius.  
'Okay! You're free to go!' she exclaimed before she checked Hagrid's. 

'I think Hagrid's going to stay here a little longer.' she muttered.

-  
 _Titans POV_

'GAH! We've been stuck under this fishing net for more than an hour! I'm so bored!' Beast Boy nagged.  
'It's all Raven's fault.' Robin accused. 'If she didn't curse those people, then that big guy wouldn't have- ARGH!'

Robin couldn't finish his sentence, because Raven grabbed his neck with her fist again for 5 seconds.

'STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!' Robin yelled.  
'If I didn't curse those people, then they would have killed US!'

'Uh.. guys?' Beastboy said. 'I think we're getting lifted off the ground.'  
And indeed, a yellow glow now surrounded the titans, who were floating through the forest.  
'I think we're flying!' Cyborg said.

'I do the flying all the time.' Starfire muttered.  
Raven rolled her eyes. 'Wow.'

Suddenly they landed next to a great lake, in front of an enormous castle.

Raven didn't roll her eyes. 'WOW!'  
A person in a black robe with blue hair, 30 metres away from them, put a stick in his pocket. The yellow glow disappeared.  
'He's taking his stick again, guys.' Beast Boy whispered.  
'I don't think that is a stick!' Cyborg shouted, who saw sparks emerging from the piece of wood.  
'Titans, GO!' Robin yelled, and the titans tried to attack the person.  
'AZARATH-'  
'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' Raven fell to the ground, unable to move.  
'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'  
All the other titans fell too.

'I got them!' Teddy Lupin yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4: Animagus

_Titans POV_

Raven was the first to wake up.  
She heard the other titans, who were still snoring.

She slowly sat up, and looked around.  
She was in some kind of office.  
Raven looked outside through the window, and saw that they were in a tower, and it was midnight.  
Was the door locked? Raven tried to open it.  
Of course it was locked.  
Should she wake her friends up? Hmm.. maybe not?  
But maybe they could help her to open the locked door.

'Star, wake up. Robin? Cy! Beast Boy! Wake up!' she yelled, shaking the titans.

Nothing happened.

'Wake up, guys! Wake up!' Raven said, irritated.  
Raven kicked the door which was locked.

'Rae-Rae, what's all that noise?' Beast Boy asked, half asleep.  
'Raven..' Robin nagged.  
'You woke me up..' Cyborg yawned.  
'Good morning!' Starfire said.

'Guys, it's not morning, it's in the middle of the night!' Raven shouted. 'Those people locked us up in a tower! We have to escape!'

'I have always dreamed to be the Rapunzel!' Starfire exclaimed.

'No, Star, this is not a dream.' Robin said. 'Titans, GO!'  
Beastboy tried to kick the door but had no luck.  
Cyborg tried to blast it open, but it didn't work.  
Robin punched it, but nothing happened.  
Starfire tried to.. be nice to it, and of course that didn't work.  
Raven tried to grab the door with her right floating fist, but the door wouldn't budge.  
As a last resort, all the titans except Raven started knocking furiously on the humongous wooden door.  
'HELP! HELP!' Cyborg screamed. 'S, O, S! S,O,S!  
'I'M HUNGRY! SAAAAVVEE MEEE!' Beast Boy yelled.  
'PLEASE, save us out of the spooky tower!" Starfire cried.  
'Get us out of here, you creeps!' Robin shouted.

'GUYS, STOP!' Raven roared.

The other titans stopped knocking, and because they didn't make any noise, Beast Boy could hear somebody walking towards the room in the tower.  
'I think there's somebody coming.'  
'Hide, everyone!' Robin whispered.  
He hid under a big desk. Starfire locked herself up in a cupboard. Raven disappeared, and Cyborg hid behind the door. Beast Boy turned into a cat.  
The door opened.  
A cat walked inside. It sniffed the maroon carpet a little. The cat looked at Beast Boy, who panicked.  
'Hi, colorful cat! Having a… nice day?' He asked, sweating.  
The cat meowed.  
Beast Boy panicked and changed into a horse, then a cow, then a chicken .  
The cat changed into a woman with glasses.  
Beast Boy clucked .  
'Are you an Animagus?' she asked.  
Beastboy shivered.  
'Don't be afraid, just tell me..' the lady said gently.  
Beast Boy changed into himself and cried softly.

'My name is Beast Boy! I'm stuck in this place for so long! I just want to go home!'  
The other Titans still hid where they were hidden.  
'What are you and how can you change into animals, Beast Boy?' the woman asked.  
'I.. I don't know! I'm an orphan, and I don't know anything about where I came from!' Beast Boy cried.  
'I live in Jump City. Do you know Jump City?' Beast Boy sniffed.  
'I have no idea where that is. My name is Mcgonagall.' Mcgonagall explained. ' And you are now at Hogwarts. School of witchcraft and wizardry.'  
'Hog-what?', Beast Boy asked.

Raven suddenly appeared. ' Wait- HOGWARTS?! That school of Harry Potter and his friends who have to beat You- Know-'

'Quiet, Rae!' Robin whispered, so Mcgonagall couldn't hear anything. ' You're breaking the fourth wall.'

'Indeed!' Mcgonagall exclaimed in shock. 'So you're no muggles after all!' 


End file.
